Avatar: The Legend of Onbin
by Kazuta Saratsu
Summary: This story took place before the advent of Avatar Aang. It's about a previous airbender Avatar named Onbin. Onbin was a lazy Avatar in the beginning. He didn't want to be the Avatar so he rejected to fulfill his task. Until he met a runaway princess who convinced him to fulfill his task because the whole world needs his help. Together they try to save the world from all evil.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Fallen Princess

A white girl with short black hair and green eyes ran stressed in a forest. She wore a white / green dress and was walking on her feet. She was also dirty. She stumbled across tree trunks, but soon got up and ran on. She began to cry a little because she thought of her dead parents. She stumbled once more but by someone's air bending she landed carefully on the ground. The girl looked up and saw a girl airbender who looked surprised at her.

"Who are you?", asked the airbender.

"I'm looking for the Avatar!" She said.

"Sorry, he's not here."

"No way!" said the girl. "But I need his help!"

"The whole world needs his help, but he decided to help no one. By the way, from your clothes i can see you are from the Earth Province. What are you doing here?"

"I'm Iwa, Princess Iwa." The airbender was shocked at hearing that.

"But she is dead!" Said the airbender.

"I'm still alive! My uncle is lying!"

"Your uncle? King Gansekar? Are you really the Iwa no Joo (Queen of the Rock)?"

"Yes! That's me!" The airbender doubted it. "Please! Trust me! I've come here all the way from the Stone Empire!"

"What happened to you then? What does the Iwa no Joo who is supposed to be dead in the Air Province?"

Iwa told the airbender how it all started: Princess Iwa sat on a lawn in the garden, leaning on a tree and looking at the sky. A boy with black hair and green eyes came to her and gave her a green apple, and the boy also ate a green apple and leaned on the tree while standing.

"Thanks Yurasu," said Iwa.

"It was my pleasure Iwa."

"Sorry for our father's quarrel", said Iwa. "I mean, what does it matter how powerful the Stone Empire is?"

"It matters a lot, Iwa," said Yurasu. Iwa was shocked at hearing this. "We must be strong, otherwise the other nations can easily conquer us." Said Yurasu.

"So why should we conquer other nations?" Asked Iwa.

Yurasu answered: "They are on the Earth Province."

Iwa again asked: "So? Earth Province belongs to all Earthites (Native inhabitans of the Earth Province), not just the Stonids (Citizens of the Stone Empire)."

"But it has to be part of our Empire. We must become the most powerful on earth", said Yurasu. Iwa was shocked at what she heard from her own cousin.

Iwa's mother was cooking while Iwa helped her. "I was fighting with Yurasu," said Iwa to her mother.

"What why?", asked her mother.

"According to him, uncle Gan is right."

"You too? Do not be like your father Iwa!" Said her mother.

"Yes, yes. But what uncle Gan wants to achieve is bad." Said Iwa.

"That's right! But it will be fine." Said her mother.

"Why?" Asked Iwa. "The Avatar is here. He will free the world from evil." Answered her mother.

"The Avatar? He has fled from the public eye!" Said Iwa. "

Yes, but being the Avatar is his task. If he wants it or not, sooner or later he will have to free the world from evil. Everything will be fine!" Said her mother.

"Let's hope so." Said Iwa.

At night Princess Iwa was sleeping on her bed, but she woke up with a strange feeling. She immediately thought of her parents, so she got off her bed and went out of her room. She ran to her parents room and opened the door. She saw her uncle Gansekar who had stabbed her parents with a knife.

"Mom! Dad!" Yelled Iwa crying.

"Go!" Said her father. "Leave us and go to the Avatar! He will help us!"

"The Avatar can not do anything for her Tokkan! He can not even free his own people from the colonists!", said Gansekar to his brother Tokkan. Gansekar held the knife out of Tokkan's body for he had died just like his wife. Gansekar then walked towards Iwa with his knife and Iwa was very scared and was crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Iwa's Journey

Iwa saw that her uncle Gansekar had stabbed her parents with a knife.

"Mom! Dad!" Yelled Iwa crying.

"Go!" Said her father. "Leave us and go to the Avatar!"

"The Avatar can not do anything for her! He can not even free his own people from the colonists!" Said Gansekar.

Gansekar held the knife out of Tokkan's body, for he had died just like his wife. Gansekar then walked towards Iwa and Iwa was very scared and was crying. She ran away and Gansekar ran after her. Iwa jumped out of the window and fell outside.

"Go after her!" Shouted Gansekar to the guards of the Palace. The guards ran after her and tried to hit her with earth. Iwa dodged their attacks. Guards then appeared in front and behind her and made a wall out of earth.

"What should we do with her?" Asked a guard to the other guards.

"According to the new King Gansekar, we must kill her!" Answered a guard. Iwa threw a rock in the air and jumped on it. She flew away on the rock. She has escaped from the guards. They tried to hit her with their earth bending but Iwa dodged their attacks and was too fast. Later she became tired so she fell off her rock down a hill. She became unconscious and woke up in the morning.

"Are you okay?" Asked an old man to her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Answered Iwa.

"What is your name?" Asked the old man.

"I-Irina!" "Oh Irina! Okay! I'm Grandpa Brogar. You fell down the hill, so I rescued you! Where are you heading to Irina?"

"Do you know where the Avatar is?"

"That boy who does not want to fulfill his job? What's up with that fool?"

"Unfortunately, I need his help."

"He's somewhere in the Eastern Air Province if i remember it correctly, not at the Air Temple's though. But how would a little girl like you go there on her own?"

"I'm 16 sir!"

"Thus a kid!"

"Hey! Women of my age are already married!"

"Yes, but you do not see them travelling from Fire to Water on their own!"

"Sorry sir."

"Do you have money?"

"No sir."

"Then you will definitely not be able to go there." Iwa looked sad. "But I'll give you a boat and give you a map. I hope it will help you."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Said Iwa happy. Brogar gave her the boat with a map and a bag of food. He waved to her and she waved back.

"What a strange child!" Said Brogar after she was gone.

"What a strange old man!" Said Iwa. Iwa was alone at sea in days and nights. She ran out of food. "So I'm almost there!" She said. She had to think of her parents and she started to cry. A ship from the Earth Province looked at Iwa with a binoculars.

"Is that her?" Asked a soldier.

"Yes, it's Princess Iwa!" Answered another soldier. "Throw the rocks!" The soldiers threw rocks towards Iwa. Iwa saw them and broke them all. But she could not break the last rock so she flew into the ocean. The soldiers were cheering on their ship. "We killed Iwa the daughter of Tokkan! Our King will be pleased with us!" They shouted. Iwa was still conscious and swam away quickly. Iwa escaped and finally came on land.

"If i say it correctly, I have arrived at the Eastern Air Province," said Iwa. She stood on the beach and looked around. Above her was a forest, so she started to climb and entered the forest. She ran and stumbled until she encountered the airbender girl.


End file.
